The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie is an episode that has a lesson in true worth. Plot A group of pirates find tickets to watch The SpongeBob Movie in a treasure chest and enthusiastically sing the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song, enter a movie theater, raid it and sit down to watch the movie. The film opens with SpongeBob SquarePants dreaming about managing the Krusty Krab restaurant and saving the day during a crisis. He wakes up and cheerfully prepares for the opening ceremony for The Krusty Krab 2, expecting his boss Mr. Krabs to promote him to manager of the new restaurant. However, Krabs instead names Squidward Tentacles manager, believing SpongeBob is too immature to handle the role. That night, SpongeBob goes to his favorite restaurant, Goofy Goober's, where drowns his sorrows in ice cream with his best friend Patrick Star. Elsewhere, Mr. Krabs' business rival Plankton steals King Neptune's crown, leaving false evidence to frame Mr. Krabs for the crime, and sends the crown to Shell City, a distant, mysterious land from which no fish has returned. The next morning, Neptune barges into the Krusty Krab 2 and threatens Mr. Krabs for his alleged thievery. SpongeBob later arrives and chastises Krabs under the influence of an ice cream headache, but seeing his boss's life is at risk, he promises Neptune that he will retrieve the crown from Shell City. Neptune freezes Krabs and orders SpongeBob to return with the crown in six days for him to spare Krabs' life. Neptune's sympathetic daughter, Princess Mindy, gives SpongeBob a Bag of Winds so that they can return from Shell City once they find the crown. SpongeBob and Patrick leave for Shell City in the Patty Wagon, a car shaped like a Krabby Patty. After SpongeBob and Patrick leave, Plankton steals the Krabby Patty formula and uses it to produce and sell Krabby Patties at his restaurant, the Chum Bucket, claiming that Krabs bequeathed him the recipe. As a contingency, he hires a hitman named Dennis to eliminate SpongeBob and Patrick. Squidward discovers the truth about Plankton stealing Neptune's crown and tries to alert Neptune. However, Plankton uses mind-controlling bucket helmets, disguised as souvenirs, to control Bikini Bottom's residents, including Squidward, and renames the city Planktopolis. As their journey continues, SpongeBob and Patrick reach a dangerous trench, but Mindy helps them past it by making them think she can turn them into men. They are stopped by Dennis, who tries to crush them with his spiked boots, but he is in turn stepped on by a seemingly massive hardhat diver they believe to be a Cyclops. The diver grabs SpongeBob and Patrick, and takes them to his beachside store, revealed to be Shell City. At the store, SpongeBob and Patrick find the crown, but are nearly killed when the diver attempts to dry them out using a heat lamp. Their tears short-circuit the lamp's power cord, and its smoke activates the sprinkler system, reviving their bodies and the other dried sea creatures intended to be sold as souvenirs. As the sea creatures attack the diver, SpongeBob and Patrick take the crown and head for the beach. Patrick inadvertently loses the Bag of Winds while attempting to use it, but David Hasselhoff appears and offers them a ride; Dennis catches up to them but is knocked by a catamaran back into the sea. At the Krusty Krab 2, King Neptune arrives to execute Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob and Patrick return with the crown just in time and confront Plankton, who drops a mind-control bucket on Neptune, enslaving him. SpongeBob performs the song "Goofy Goober Rock" and transforms into an electric guitar-wielding wizard, freeing Neptune and Bikini Bottom's residents during of the song. Plankton is arrested, and Neptune thanks SpongeBob for his bravery and thaws Mr. Krabs, who makes SpongeBob manager of the Krusty Krab 2 in gratitude. Cast *Larry the Cucumber as SpongeBob SquarePants *Bob the Tomato as Patrick Star *Mr. Lunt as Squidward Tentacles *Petunia Rhubarb as Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Nezzer as Mr. Krabs *Scallion 1 as Plankton *Goliath as King Neptune *Hope as Princess Mindy *Pa Grape as Dennis Character Voices Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Goofy Goober *Now That We're Men *Bellybutton (from The Ballad of Little Joe) *Just a Kid *What We Have Learned Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Larry "Bellybutton" What We Have Learned song Western Kid They Got a Letter From Trivia *The credits have Jimmy and Jerry listed even though they never appeared in that episode. **This is because Jimmy appeared in the Silly Song. *Dennis is not credited even though he spoke. *The credits states that King Neptune was played by the Fib from Outer Space, but it was Goliath. *The Silly Song is reused from "The Ballad of Little Joe". **This episode uses a portion of the footage from Little Joe. *A sequel to this story would later be made. *There are few differences between the pre-production and the final version: **Jimmy being Patrick Star instead of Bob. **One of the Bikini Bottom citizens saying "Dork?" was not in the script. **The sign was going to say "Shell City is only 1 week away", but it said "Shell City is only 5 days away" in the final. *In the airings of the Smile of a Child and Ion TV Broadcasts, the Silly Song was removed. "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" (from The End of Silliness?) was served as a good replacement. *SpongeBob and Patrick have seaweed on their faces when they are looking like men. Tim Hodge stated this in the DVD commentary thinking that will be a funny idea, but nobody found it funny at all. *Plankton called SpongeBob a pickle when telling him that he never had a chance to defeat him. *For some reason in the previews section, the cover for "Madame Blueberry" is swapped with the cover for "Sweetpea Beauty", meaning that either Madame Blueberry was a never released episode, or that Big Idea was going to do the Sweetpea Beauty episode after "Josh and the Big Wall" instead of Madame Blueberry. **This would set some viewers off as "Sweetpea Beauty" was never revealed until August 2010. *At the end of this episode, Larry mentioned that he's going to Danish Immersion Camp. *A few fourth wall breaks occurred: **SpongeBob says "We'll be in Shell City in one more verse," referring to the song Now That We're Men being sung throughout the whole time they travel through the trench. Patrick also references the song under the heat lamp by weakly singing "You mean we're not gonna get the crown, save the town and Mr. Krabs?" **The seat of SpongeBob's pants folds open, revealing his "butt". He then hides it from the audience in slight embarrassment. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000 Category:Movie spoof episodes